


Deeper Roots than Mine

by the_sky_and_the_sand_and_the_sea



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Sex, Brutality, Cruelty, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_and_the_sand_and_the_sea/pseuds/the_sky_and_the_sand_and_the_sea
Summary: Maxson takes revenge on his two best soldiers after their betrayal at Bravo. In the power vacuum left behind after the fall of the institute, this comparably small act of revenge sparks a sequence of events that leads to the downfall of a second great power of the Commonwealth.





	1. Broken Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty damn graphic and brutal and so fking messed up so please don't have a go at me bc i fully already know and I'm sorry but it was an idea that i had and i had to get it down- no pleasure in this one for me. Maxson to me seems like the kind of power hungry guy to use whatever form of manipulation and torture to ensure his power.  
> Lots more to come besides this though! Stay tuneddddd!  
> Anyways any comments are welcome and the next part/parts are on the way (depending on interest lol)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective of FSS (Nora)

"So this is how you're playing this then soldier?" Maxson snarled.

A look to Danse beside her confirmed everything she needed. They'd both fight their way out if needed- together. Maxson seemed to see her answer in her eyes and his frown deepened. 

Still a soldier above all else, Maxson moved faster than she or Danse had time to anticipate. She felt the cold metal of a gun jammed against her skull just as Maxson grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked.

“Move and she’s dead.” Maxson hissed to Danse, who had already frozen in the middle of his attempt to disarm his former commander.

“Please Maxson.” Her heart stopped then. She had never heard Danse use that tone before. Had never heard him beg for anything.

“Your issue is with me, not her. Let her go- I’ll do anything. Anything… Please… Please don’t hurt her… just let her go and you can do whatever you want with me. I swear it.” Danse held his hands out in surrender, dropping his gun.

“Danse no!” She began to struggle, only to stop and cry out in pain as Maxson yanked back on her hair and pushed the gun harder into her temple. 

She heard Maxson’s smirk in his voice. “I don’t hurt her… and then you surrender?”

“Yes. You have my word Arthur.” Danse looked on the verge of panic. He would have agreed to anything at that stage.

“Deal.” She saw the relief in Danse’s face as he moved towards her. Felt the sudden sharp pain of electricity shoot through her body. Saw the relief in Danse’s eyes change to shock and fear as everything faded to black.

_

When she woke, the blood in her head pounded out a dark beat, memories returning to her slowly. Remembering fully, she jerked up, only to moan as the pain in her head spiked.  
She was gagged and tied to a wall of pipes back inside Bravo, and Maxson was smirking down at her.

“Finally awake?” He said. “Then I suppose were finally ready to begin your disciplining soldier.”

He turned her head, directing her line of vision to Danse- bound between to concrete foundation posts of the lower building. Gagged unarmed and stripped from the waist up, he looked to her, in his eyes, only concern. No worry or fear for himself.

Maxson stalked towards Danse, pulling a switchblade from within his coat. Only as Maxson moved behind him, out of view, did Danse’s eyes spark with a hint of fear.

Danse jerked forward with a surprised grunt and the sound of ripping material filled the room. Behind Danse, Maxson ripped the rest of Danse’s brotherhood suit from his lower body, leaving him in his briefs temporarily before cutting them from his body as well.

“Synth scum like you don’t deserve to wear the brotherhood sigil.”

Danse stood, shaking now, and completely exposed as Maxson stalked back towards her. She met his elated gaze as he grabbed her chin to force her to look at Danse. He growled in her ear:

“This is a lesson and your punishment. You will watch while I break your beloved Paladin. You will not enjoy it. You will then thank me for sparing your miserable life- a mercy your paladin will not receive- while I then give you the same treatment.”

She began to sob- begging as best she could behind the gag.

“Then, when your Paladin has seen you broken and begging for more beneath me- I will kill him.” Maxson released her head and she bowed into the floor, sobbing in horror.  
“Get up soldier!” Maxson barked, grabbing a fistful of her hair and slamming her head back into the pipes. “You will watch this.”

_

Maxson stalked back to Danse, who began to struggle, straining to reach her- and to get away from his former commander. Maxson began stripping off his infamous coat, placing it carefully on a nearby ledge. The rest of his clothing followed- each piece removed methodically and placed carefully onto the ledge after being folded. He soon stood bare in front of her, and stroked his semi-hard length a couple of times. 

Danse’s eyes were wide and his breaths short- the drawn-out anticipation worsening his fears. Eventually Maxson moved to the concrete poles to which Danse was bound and readjusted the ropes- forcing Danse to his knees, arms outstretched either side of him. Maxson moved directly behind Danse, and while still standing pushed his foot into Danse’s back, forcing his face into the floor.

“Stay there scum.” Maxson growled. He lowered himself to his knees behind the curled over Paladin, stroking himself again. He spat into his hand a few times and rubbed the spit onto his length, and then with no further preparation he shoved forward into Danse. Danse shot forward on the floor with a strangled scream and Maxson groaned loudly in satisfaction.  
Maxson was still for a moment, Danse’s whimpering only serving to heighten his arousal. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in even rougher than before. Maxson began to pick up a rhythm, pulling out of Danse torturously slowly and then shoving back in. Danse’s whimpering changed into a constant keening, pausing only when the degraded Paladin drew short strangled breaths. 

She couldn’t help but meet Danse’s eyes- tears of pain shone there, and the bright brown hues were clouded. His mouth hung open and he panted in time with Maxson’s thrusting- immense shoulders tensed against the onslaught. She was horrified and simultaneously transfixed by the scene unfolding before her. Her tears had dried and she couldn’t stop watching as Maxson fucked Danse into the hard floor.

She wasn’t sure exactly when the majority of the pain turned to pleasure for Danse, but Maxson changed his angle suddenly and the Paladin below him went completely silent- eyes widening before fluttering closed. Covering most of the naked Paladin with his own immense form Maxson reached forward, placing his arms either side of Danse’s head to support himself. The Elder grunted and she could see that he was enjoying the whole situation- submissive Paladin beneath him and impaled on his length. 

Danse began pushing back onto his former commander, simultaneously rutting into the floor. He let out a small moan but that was enough to alert Maxson of the change. He began to speed up his thrusting- pushing deeper, hitting the spot inside Danse on every thrust. Stimulated on every side- Maxson inside him, the Elder’s chest rubbing along his back and the cold, rough yet still somehow pleasurable friction between his cock and the floor- it was only a matter of time before Danse cried out and came. His body was racked with shudders and he bowed his head to rest completely on the floor. Maxson thrust roughly a few more times before stilling inside Danse and groaning loudly. After remaining still for a few moments, the Elder pulled out of Danse, and left him sobbing into the floor. Humiliated. Broken.


	2. Soldiers Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason reveals part of his long term plans for Nora.

Maxson smiled at the broken Paladin that had once held his utmost respect. It was a twisted and self-satisfied smile that chilled her heart. No true human being could find such joy in another’s suffering. 

No sane human being.

Maxson turned to face her then, face still glowing with a sickening pride. He swaggered towards her and crouched before her as he had been unbothered to do previously. He was close. Too close to her. Leaning in towards her until his lips brushed her neck her whispered:

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you my little toy soldier. I will have so much fun breaking you. Then, when I’m finished, you’ll be the one standing by my side at all times. Mine to order as I please. Mine to use as I please. I will force you to commit atrocities.” She felt him smile at that. He kissed her neck then. Softly. Gently. Far more gently than he had any right to and she suddenly wanted to crawl out of her skin.

“I will force you to isolate yourself. Destroy everyone you love. You think I don’t know about that settlement you keep so well hidden? The one in the north? Think I don’t know about the ghouls and the supermutants and that synth child you keep hidden away there? I will force you to reveal its exact location to me. And then you will kill them all, and then you will burn that place to the ground.” He laughed then. Softly. Complete and utter confidence written all over it. He kissed her neck again possessively, stroking her face with his hand almost reverently. 

It was only then she noticed she had begun shaking. Only then she noticed the tears rolling down her face thick and fast. 

Sanctuary was her home. It had been before the war and it remained so after. She would defend it for herself, for Nate, for Shaun and for everyone who now called it home. With every breath until her last.

She drew in a deep breath, moving back away from Maxson as far as she could before violently slamming her head back into Maxson’s. He cried out in pain and withdrew, standing up and staggering backwards holding his now bleeding nose. Maxson’s face twisted into a snarl as he saw his bloody hand and he leant down to grip her face with that same bloody hand, forcing her to look into his face. When he spoke, it was with a frightening calm.

“You will live to regret that. I will make sure of it. I have plans for you that you couldn’t even begin to understand. We are different from the rest of them soldier. You and I. We will be the beginnings of something great. But for now…” He trailed off and grabbed her by her hair, slamming her head backwards into the pipes. There was an alarming thud and the world and Danse and Maxson faded away. 

“For now, you still have a lesson to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an intermission chapter that sets up for a few more things to come. This chapter I kinda just started writing and as I went thought up more and more ideas and now it's turned into something that's gonna be pretty big I think. Sooo if you guys are still keen let me know and I'll keep it going! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Peace in Perfect Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse muses on Maxson's plans for both him and Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse's perspective.

He remembered pain. Pleasure. Shame. Then everything had gone dark. Even now his vision was clouded by the remains of tears. But- Nora! 

Danse jerked upwards- forgetting his chains- only to feel them snap taut around his wrists. His lower body throbbed and as he moved he felt warmth trickling out of him. What Maxson had done to him… God. 

He looked to where Nora had been bound, his vision clearing as he focused. She was still there but Maxson was out of his sight. She was passed out it looked like, and there was blood on her face, though he couldn’t see any injury of hers that it could be from. He hoped then that the blood belonged to Maxson and that she had hurt him. Even though he knew it would evoke Maxson’s wrath towards her even more. 

A small part of him knew Maxson had bigger plans for Nora. Danse had recognised the gleam in his commander’s eye as he had first described Nora, recognised his interest. All the way along, especially when she had taken down the institute, Maxson had seen evidence, as had Danse, for potentially one of the greatest weapons of the Commonwealth. 

Intelligent.

Powerful. 

Unstoppable.

But above all- she was human. So perfectly human that she had caught the eye of Elder Maxson, a man Danse had always thought unreachable. What Maxson would never understand though, was how perfectly human she was. She would never submit to whatever plans he had for her. She was too kind, too loving, too passionate. 

Nora, unlike Maxson, had a heart- she had a conscience. Paired with her admirable strength and resilience- she formed an unbreakable unit. No. She would never be a tool in the hand of Maxson. 

He worried though. How long would it take Maxson to realize he could never make her his? Never force her to do his bidding. She was a soldier yes- but she had a mind of her own and never followed instructions unless she knew and agreed with the reasoning behind them. Much to his exasperation during the time he spent as her sponsor. 

How long would it take until her value to Maxson ran out? He could only hope she escaped him before then. 

There was no escape for him though. Not now. Maxson had him by the balls with Nora as a hostage. He would die for her and Maxson knew it. His time as a soldier had taught him to pick his battles, and right now if he picked this one, it would be the final stand for the both of them and a weak inherently human part of him couldn’t bear to watch her die. She was his humanity and if he lost her, he lost everything. Better to die than to live to see a world in which everything good and beautiful and right was gone.

In a world like this there were no gods to pray to. Any that had existed had likely abandoned humanity when the bombs had dropped, ultimate shame in their creations. 

Regardless. 

He made his peace.

Perhaps the gods had abandoned this world, but he knew she never would. 

There would never be safer hands than hers. Peace would come in her time. 

It would always be one of his greatest regrets that it would never come in his. 

That, and all the time he wished to have been able to spend with Nora. All he wanted to give her. All they still had left to do. He hated to know he would be leaving her behind and alone in this world when there were still so many battles to fight. She had always been the stronger of them both though. She would win, and one day, she would smile again. One day, she would come to know her place in their still broken, but healing world.


End file.
